cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Commonwealth of Sovereign Nations
|- | align=center colspan=2 style="background-color:Maroon;color:white" | CSN Motto: You Must Construct Additional Pylons '' '' |- | align=center colspan=2 style="background-color:Maroon;color:white" | Information |- | style="background:maroon;color:white" | Team Color || Maroon |- | style="background:maroon;color:white" | Founded || October 28, 2006 |- | style="background:maroon;color:white" | Founder || GinoTheRoman |- | style="background:maroon;color:white" | IRC Channel || #CSN at Coldfront |- | style="background:maroon;color:white" | Maroon Team Senator || Goose of Turkeybowl |- | align=center colspan=3 style="background-color:Maroon;color:white" | Government |- | align="center" style="background:maroon;color:white" width="20%" | Head of the Commonwealth || *'Goddess-Empress': Liz Girard **Deputy Head of State: SpacingOutMan |- | align="center" style="background:maroon;color:white" | Ministry of Defense || *Minister: Verdale **Deputy Minister: Rotavele ***Director of Raiding: Liz Girard |- | align="center" style="background:maroon;color:white" | Ministry of Foreign Affairs || *Minister: Machanidas **Deputy Minister: Lennybronx **Deputy Minister: Eaton |- | align="center" style="background:maroon;color:white" | Ministry of the Interior || *Minister: Torchwood **Deputy Minister: Jd252 **Deputy Minister: Crazyman **Deputy Minister: Kowens06 *Directorate of Finance **Director: -Vacant- *Directorate of Recruitment **Director: Valdoroth *Directorate of Education **Director: Panhead |- | align="center" style="background:maroon;color:white" | Pylon Expansion Commission || *Forum Ruiner/Worse than MontyPython: Goose |- | align=center colspan=2 style="background-color:Maroon;color:white" | International Relations ''' |- | align="center" style="background:maroon;color:white" | '''Blocs || * - The SuperFriends ( )http://forums.cybernations.net/index.php?showtopic=65251 * - Chestnut Accords ( )http://forums.cybernations.net/index.php?showtopic=43558 * - S.P.A.M. (ODAP)http://forums.cybernations.net/index.php?showtopic=20949 * - Maroon Economic Pact ( )http://forums.cybernations.net/index.php?showtopic=43558 |- | align="center" style="background:maroon;color:white" | Mutual Defense/Optional Aggression Pact (MDoAP) || * - The Templar Knightshttp://forums.cybernations.net/index.php?showtopic=29442 * - Global Order of Darknesshttp://forums.cybernations.net/index.php?showtopic=40472 * - Farkistanhttp://forums.cybernations.net/index.php?showtopic=46804 * - Random Insanity Alliancehttp://forums.cybernations.net/index.php?showtopic=58014 * - Guru Orderhttp://forums.cybernations.net/index.php?showtopic=89857 * - Ascended Republic of Elite Stateshttp://forums.cybernations.net/index.php?showtopic=102923 |- | align="center" style="background:maroon;color:white" | Protectorate || * - The Blood Brothershttp://forums.cybernations.net/index.php?showtopic=92027 * Rad Doods With Attitoodshttp://forums.cybernations.net/index.php?showtopic=97238 |- | align=center colspan=2 style="background-color:Maroon;color:white" | 'Links ' |- | align="center" style="background:maroon;color:white" | 'Commonwealth of Sovereign Nations ' || * CSN Forums * Member Sign-up * Diplomat Sign-up |- | align="center" style="background:maroon;color:white" | 'Cyber Nations ' || * Cyber Nations * Cyber Nations Forums |- |} Constitution History Small Beginnings The Commonwealth of Sovereign Nations was founded by GinoTheRoman on the 28th of October in the year of 2006. A short three days later on November 1 the Commonwealth declared its existence to the world. Initially the Commonwealth consisted of mostly StarCraft players, primarily originating from a clan known as Soviet. A moderate start, but there existed a core group that steadily grew. Maroon-ICP War Some time later the Commonwealth took up participation in the Balkan Accords with several other Maroon Team Alliances. History plays this particular treaty as one of the causes leading to the Maroon War between the Maroon Alliances and the invading International Communist Party. As such, the Commonwealth found itself participating in its first conflict along side the other Maroon allies. Ultimately victorious, the ICP team invasion was halted. However, after the war the Maroon Defense Coalition and Nordreich initiated the United Global Order and Frontline Formation Coalitions' moved to Maroon without the approval of the Balkan Accords, which soured relations slightly. The Silent_Spitfire Incident Events settling down, one problem child found new and exciting ways to stir up trouble. Back home in Starcraft this Silent_Spitfire hailed from the Silent Clan who were the traditional enemies of the Soviets. With the creation of Commonwealth as a new entity it was decided to let these differences aside, it only by one party as it would turn out. After repeatededly attempting to be disruptive, in that December he went for the gold and began messaging a messaging campaign that would win him a seat as Senator for the Maroon Team. Fleeing to the Maroon Defense Coalition and from there to ONOS, where he was rejected, he took up the mantle of rogue nation. Reporting CSN's chosen Senator for having multiple nations which led to his deletion, Spitfire proceeded to sanction the top 15 members of the Commonwealth along with others he held a grudge including the top 3 nations of The Templar Knights and others who dared oppose him or criticize him. He also used sanctions as threats to validating members of CSN, so that they would not join and he might prevent the Commonwealth from growing. Stopped only upon reaching the Sanction Limit of 30, the Commonwealth took this time to gather their evidence of Spitfire's own multis. During this time Admin removed Spitfire from Peace Mode and his Senate Seat, causing much controversy whether the Admin had the right to interfere in CN Politics of not. However, this argument ended later when Spitfire's Nation was found guilty of multi-ing, thus his Senate Seat ill-gained and had his nation deleted. Welcome to GUARD After this incident, the Commonwealth recovered and led a rather peaceful existence. Along with their long time friends of the Organized Nations Of Superiority and the North Atlantic Defence Coalition was founded the pact known as GUARD. This kept the members rather removed from the overall politics of Cybernations for the coming months. Along the way the expansion of GUARD] coupled with the untimely deaths of ONOS and Tri-Color Federation, the first more devastating than the latter, the bloc eventually unravelled. Still, it did carry the Commonwealth through a period of peaceful growth which it took full advantage of having two major growth spurts, one from 75 members to 150 and another from 175 members to 325. Relative neutrality was accepted as the proper course, and was practiced through both Great Wars II and III. Rough Road After some time, and roughly after the loss of ONOS, some of this growth caught up with the member base. Looking to carve out their own niche as a general rule, the Commonwealth experienced a number of members leave to form various microalliances. One in particular that caused a minor amount of drama was the ill fated Shogun. Resulting from what appeared to be one member's disgruntlement over losing an election for alliance senate, a certain Mykillmeyers packed his bags and headed out on his own. Tastelessly on his way out he seemed to have dropped just about every non key member a note trying to recruit them to his cause, including ones he hardly had heard of. This ended with a minor conflagration, extensive trolling both ways, and the swift destruction of those who cast their lot with Shogun. Months later, another event racked the membership of the Commonwealth, this time gouging the government deeply. With the discovery of a several time senator using multiple accounts to gain his seat for alliance senate, bitterness bubbled to the surface revealing deep fissures. The core of the issue revolved around the various Ministers taking it upon themselves to issue the immediate sentence of zero infrastructure and eternal banishment upon the nation in question, including the authorization for nuclear force despite the fact that said nation was on his knees and nowhere near capable of attaining them himself. A number of prominent members saw this harsh display of executive power as a direct slight to Commonwealth Judiciary, and an affront to their rights as members. Arguing simply for a trial, even in absentia, the executive branch stonewalled any efforts on the basis that the evidence was final and conclusive. The dispute continued until the then Minister of Foreign Affairs, Ironsoldier820, became fed up and left the alliance. A fearful precedent for some, it would be one of the early noticeable steps to the death of Commonwealth Senate and Judiciary. Sanction Around this time of internal bickering and the dissolution of GUARD a strange thing happened. The Unjust War rolled around, leveling several big name alliances.Though declaring neutrality the Commonwealth profited immensely from this event by becoming among the Sanctioned Alliances of CN upon the subsequent audit. This brought a whole host of members into the Commonwealth as it became visible in game, ultimately reaching an all time high membership of over 450. However, over time active recruitment fell out, and a relative slowdown in general began. Following a slow decline, the Commonwealth eventually dropped below the sanction status as the next audit rolled around. Seeing some internal stagnation, a number of current and former members left to form the United Sovereign Brothers. Growing quickly, this new alliance quickly came to include many of the alliance senators as well as the then Minister of Foreign Affairs. His replacement was short lived, and in general things looked to be in a downhill slide for a while. After a few months GinotheRoman decided to resign his post citing the inability to put forth the time needed to keep things on track. The ensuing elections resulted in Allied_Threat ascending to the chair, and appointing then Defense Minister The Black Watch as his Deputy Head of State. This reign would see a lot of changes around the Commonwealth, and no less than a few biting alterations. GATO - One Vision War In the early morning of April 26, 2008, the Commonwealth canceled it's Mutual Defense Pact with GATO, stating that it would honor the 72-hour cancellation clause. At the same time the cancellation of the Lol, Maroonity Pact was issued. A long time coming dissolution of the Commonwealth Senate, Judiciary, and near stripping of the Constitution managed to make it in as well, albeit for unrelated reasons. Despite this, within the next 24 hours, One Vision (then made up of NPO, IRON, NpO and GGA) declared war on GATO, citing a breach in year-old surrender terms that had occurred several months prior. True to its word, CSN declared war on all nations attacking GATO. After the initial declaration CSN was declared upon by a multitude of One Vision's treaty partners, notably TORN, MCXA, R&R, Legion, STA, TAB, ODN, Pyramid and CON. Several alliances canceled their treaties with CSN: MHA canceled a NAP, FOK cancelled a ToA, NpO canceled a ToF and GDA canceled a PIAT. LEN temporarily suspended its tech deals with CSN to remain neutral. Despite not being asked to do so, in an interesting show of loyalty, the United Sovereign Nations declared war on STA in defense of the Commonwealth. The war gradually wound down with IAA disbanding, CSN surrendering and USN receiving white peace. GATO was not so lucky and was forced to continue fighting for nearly three months before One Vision finally accepted their surrender. Karma War Although the majority of the Karma War passed CSN without incident, on 25 April 2009 at 03:01 AM, the Commonwealth of Sovereign Nations declared war on the Global Democratic Alliance citing their attack on CSN's ally, the Global Order of Darkness. Just prior to the announcement the Commonwealth had reported growth. The conflict was short lived and within four days GDA surrendered, bowing out with white peace. CSN also declared on NADC after they attacked Ragnarok. This war lasted only 2 days and on 30 April they surrendered BiPolar War The Commonwealth originally entered BiPolar war with a declaration of war on STA. Following CSN tradition the conflict ended after 4 days with white peace. The Commonwealth continued to fight in the TOP-C&G War against NSO, GDA, NADC, UBD, ICB, and FAIL. Once again peace was declared after a few days with an agreement not to re-enter the war (despite the fact that many of the alliances still re-engaged with FAIL). After a short skirmish FAIL and CSN reached a second white peace ending the Commonwealths participation in the conflict. Government History See also Category:Commonwealth of Sovereign Nations Category:Alliances Category:Maroon team alliances Category:GUARD Category:SuperFriends